


Someone You Loved

by EmeraldChestDoha



Series: Stucky One Shots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Memories, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldChestDoha/pseuds/EmeraldChestDoha
Summary: • A short, angsty Stucky scene• Based off of Lewis Capaldi's "Someone You Loved"*Can also be found on Wattpad under the same username*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694761
Kudos: 8





	Someone You Loved

**Steve sat on his porch, the rain pouring, fog rolling in, and a song softly playing in the background. Bucky had died two weeks ago on a mission to save him, and since then, he was the only thing Steve thought about.**

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me_   
_This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy_

**His mind began to flit through his memories with Bucky, from when they first met on the school playground, then when he was sixteen and brawled in a back alley, to the moment he** **was** **drafted into the army. The memories painfully played in his mind, over and over and over again, like a never-ending movie.**

_I need somebody to heal_   
_Somebody to know_   
_Somebody to have_   
_Somebody to hold_

**One scene was the most prevalent: The moment he fell in love. They were sitting in a cafe, taking in everything around them, reveling in each other's presence.**

**Just remembering Bucky's expression made Steve sniffle.**

_It's easy to say_   
_But it's never the same_   
_I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

**He looked out onto the scene in front of him, the shades of grey mixing and blending together to create the perfect backdrop for sadness. As he took it all in, his mind drifted away, remembering what Bucky would say when the guilt became too much to bear.**

**"Always remember, one bad action does not mean there is no good in you. It just means you are human. Like me."**

_Now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_

**But now, he gave up trying to believe. All he could think of is the moment he flinched, unable to dodge the bullet, and the love of his life jumped in front of him.**

_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

**All he could think of was the sheer agony and heartbreak that resonated within. And his eyes,** **_oh god his eyes,_ ** **he could see the light leaving them, taking Steve's soul with it.**

_I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to_   
_This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you_

**Then came memories of blurry days, filled with eyes like broken glass, swollen cheeks, and mind-numbing heartache.**

_Now, I need somebody to know_   
_Somebody to heal_   
_Somebody to have_   
_Just to know how it feels_

_It's easy to say but it's never the same_   
_I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_

_Now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_

**He vaguely remembered a funeral, stained with tears and meaningless words, a black hole where his heart was.**

_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

_And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes_   
_I fall into your arms_   
_I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around_

**Sometimes he'd wake up in a cold sweat, haunted by memories, or even hallucinations. One night, he could almost even see Buck after he woke up, paralyzed and scared.**

_For now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_

_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

**They said he was traumatized, and that he needed help. But medicine and therapy would not bring Seargent James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers back.**

_But now the day bleeds_   
_Into nightfall_   
_And you're not here_   
_To get me through it all_

**At one point, Steve absent-mindedly wished the Winter Soldier was back again, just so there was a slight chance to get him back. But he quickly stopped that train of thought, Bucky's retellings of the horrors he went through swirling around his now broken mind.**

_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_   
_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

**Past Steve would have scoffed at Juliet for being so rash, but now, he could say that he knew exactly what she was feeling.**

_I let my guard down_   
_And then you pulled the rug_

_I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

**As the song ended, one lone tear slipped down Steve's cheek.**


End file.
